Short Stops
by 143csi4ever
Summary: What happens when Sara and Catherine sneaks in Grissom's office...CS pairing. don't like, don't read. conversational...


**_Short Stops_**

---oOo---

"How about here, Sara? We'll just hide his present in here. He never opens this closet anyway."

"Hmmm. Okay. Wait, it's locked."

"So pick it. you're good at that."

"Were not tresspassing, are we?"

"Hmmm. Let me think. We're in Grissom's office, with flashlights in the middle of the night while he's away on a case...of course we're trespassing! Now hurry up and pick the lock."

"Geez! You are so demanding..."

"Sara, it suppose to be a surprise, what's the use if we're caught?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Alright, look on his table for something I can use."

"Hmmm. I don't see anything. Damn, why does he have to be so organized?"

"One word. Eccentric. Hey, give me your hair pin."

"It's the only thing holding my hair up."

"I'll return it."

"Yeah, bent out of shape. Here."

"Thanks. Wow!"

"Now what?"

"Your hair. You look...sexier."

"Yeah, right. hurry up."

"No, really, Catherine.You should have your hair like that. You look...you look..."

"Sexy, I got it. Open it up."

"...breath taking."

"Sara, open it. I'm getting uncomfortable with you staring at me like that."

"I know you're beautiful, and always have been but with your hair down like that..."

"Sara..."

"You're hot as hell."

"Okay, yes. I got it. So stop now. Hurry up and open the damn closet."

"Damn, Catherine. You just make me want you more."

"Sara, hurry up and...what did you say?"

"Uh, nothing. Here's your hair pin. I got it opened."

"You want me, Sara?"

" Everyone in the lab wants you. You're Catherine Willows."

"I don't care about them. I'm asking you. Do you want me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, I want to know."

"What good would it do?"

"A big difference. You like me, Sara?"

"Catherine..."

"You're blushing, Sara. That's cute."

"The closet's open. Stick in the present."

"Stop changing the topic, Sara. You're getting beet red by the minute. You like me, huh."

"So, what if I do? What are you going to do about it?"

"Wow. That makes a big diff...shhh...I hear someone coming."

"It's Grissom, quick! Hide! The closet, it's big enough for the both of us!"

"Sara, you're pushing me against the back!"

"Shhh...I'm trying to hold the door closed. He's coming in... Catherine, what the hell are you doing?"

"Your arms. You do push-ups?"

"Yes, I exercise. Stop whispering in my ear, it tickles. Hey, stop that."

"I've never been up this close to you before. It's nice plus I like the scent of your perfume. Subtle and sweet."

"Thanks. Looks like Grissom is on the phone. I...Catherine, what the..."

"How much do you want me, Sara Sidle?"

"Catherine..."

"Funny. We're in this predicament. You in front of me unable to move inside Grissom's closet., and me behind you doing anything I want."

"Catherine, what the...hey!"

"Just this..."

"God. Stop that..."

"I'd rather be called Catherine, but thank you for the comparison."

"Catherine, that tickles...stop! I heard the door close, I think he left. What the..!"

"Shhh...Damn, Sara. You have such well toned abs. Really soft and firm at the same time. I like it."

"Catherine...don't...please..."

"Don't stop, please continue? Okay, I've always wanted to see how it feels to touch you."

"Cath...that...What did you say? Oh, god, Catherine..."

"If you insist on calling me that, it's fine."

"Damn, Catherine...this isn't funny...not that.."

"Such a switch. you really have to pick which moniker you want for me. Coz you'll be saying alot of it pretty soon."

"God, Catherine...don't..."

"So you're settling with the higher being. I think fly buttons are sexy, popping them open one by one...You want this, Sara?

"Catherine, please..I can't hold this door much longer..."

"Grissom won't mind if I do you here."

"Oh, god...please, Cath...I can't..."

"Lean on my, baby. It'll be much easier. There."

"Catherine...please, stop...oh, god...oohhh..."

"Sara, did you know I've always wanted you?"

"Ohhh, god, Catheriene...god, don't stop...oomph..yess..."

"I've always wanted to touch you, Sara. To feel you. Hear you moan my name while I take you. Damn, you turn me on, Sara."

"Oh, Catherine...yess...add another...oh, god! Yes! yesss..oomph..mmm..."

"Lean on me, Sara, while I take. Damn, you're so wet! Let me feel you. Let me have, baby... yes...you want this fast?"

"Catherine... Catherine...oh, god... yesss...oh, yes..baby...yes...yessss..."

"Feel me in you, that's it, Sara baby. You like it? Want me to take you for a ride? Damn, I can feel your pulse. I feel you comin'."

"Yes...god, yes! yessss... faster, baby...yeah...oh, god...oh god...I feel you... I feel you...Yes! OH, CATHERINE!"

"Sara. Sara honey. Breath, baby...that's it. Yeah, breath. Open the door, let's get some air. That's it, baby..that was good, baby."

"God, Catherine. You are evil. Pure evil." _kisses Catherine_

"Are you complaining, Sara?"

"No. No, but now I want to take you, feel you, be in you... god, I have fantasies about you..."

"Not here."

"That's unfair. You did me, now I want to repay the favor."

"Oh, yes. Definitely. You will have me as much as I want to have you again and again but..."

"But what now?"

"I'm more comfortable in my office. My table is wider plus my chair reclines."

"Damn!"

---oOo---

**_i know i should be studying, but i always get side tracked...anyway...comments, reviews, yadda yadda welcomed. _**

**_angelle_**


End file.
